


The City that Never Sleeps

by svanski



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Basically, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fear of Death, Occult, Riding, She knows what she is doing, Vaginal Fingering, and she is a badass motherfucker, dom!reader riding satan, never underestimate a detective from the city that never sleeps, reader is a badass NYPD detective, sub satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svanski/pseuds/svanski
Summary: Being summoned by a serial killer to fulfill his darkest desires. He had never anticipated his breath to be taken away by a detective in the city that never sleeps.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, obey me satan/female human reader, obey me satan/female reader, obey me satan/human reader
Kudos: 32





	The City that Never Sleeps

“Three, two, one.” **  
**

A loud banging noise resounded in the large corridor of an old building, breaking of a wooden door followed. The hinges became unfunctional after such force, but it was the least of their concerns as the men armed to their teeth filed in the living area of the apartment effortlessly, in perfect synchronization. Every one of them was aware of their assigned position, memorizing the blueprint had never been an issue to any of them. Loaded assault rifles readied in their hands, scattering in the darkened apartment was a simple task for them, almost ludicrous to require their assistance with such a matter. Heavy footsteps of their combat boots could be heard in nearly every room as every one of them yelled, “clear.”

Their patience was wearing thin, on the verge of losing hope to accomplish their assignment. Failure had never been an option and this time would be no exception. Living up to the expectations had never been a simple task either; they had one more chance to prove their unquestionable reputation and effectivity—one more chance to make their city a safer place.

“We got him.”

Those three awaited words had been spoken, resonating in the chaotic, yet perfectly organized situation. That was all the detective required to hear, straightening her back, she stepped forward, her trusted pistol in her hand as she trod cautiously as if she walked on thin ice. Her high heels clicked and clacked against the laminate flooring, the sounds of her heels were engulfed by the loud noises of sirens and voices of her colleagues. Furrowing her brows, she followed the instructions, finally entering the room that could have been described with one word, and if she had to choose that word, she would have chosen: “grotesque.”

A scene taken from the film “Seven.” The dark, dimly illuminated room with red light bulbs, the pictures of the victims scattered across the floor along with dried blood, books—upon closer inspection, she could clearly see they were occultic and religious books, and the Bible was there, as well. Glancing up from the books, a heavy sigh escaped her lips, aiming the gun at the man as she stated the standard words that were ingrained in her mind since day one.

“NYPD, you’re under arrest!” Her voice firm, but tired after all the sleepless nights, reviewing and rereading those God-forsaken documents, evidence, and surveillance cameras to get a step closer to her ultimate goal: apprehending the serial killer. Before she could get a chance to resume speaking, maniacal laughter resonated in the room, silencing every one of them. Unimpressed, she gave him a questioned look and added. “Yeah, yeah, save that attitude for later. Take him away, boys.”

Her eyes held no interest as she watched how her colleagues restrained him with handcuffs and took him away by force. Paying no heed to his menacing glare, the detective was about to holster her weapon until she heard a shuffling coming from the other side of the wall. Without alerting the forensic scientists, she evened her breathing and readied the pistol in her hand. Brushing her knuckles against the thin wall, she knocked softly to determine whether there was a space behind the wall.

“Of course, there had to be a hidden room somewhere.” Muttering under her breath, the undertones of sarcasm in her voice was remarkable. Her eyes studied the black wall carefully as she contemplated all the possible variants of opening the so-called door. Shaking her head, she used her foot to break in. Kicking her heeled shoe against the thin wall and the wall smashing to smithereens was the same action.

A victorious smirk danced across her beautiful facial features as she walked into an even more darkened room, her handgun in hand. Her eyes widened upon seeing white candles flickering with green fire, a green smoke permeated the area. The detective scanned every centimeter of the room that was lit with green light as her eyes landed on an odd symbol in the middle of the room. A green pentagram decorated with Latin words, she presumed. Stepping forward to take a better look at them, she was confident it was Latin. She had never been more thankful for taking Latin classes back in college.

“Hello, I don’t wish to be a bother, but could you help me with my predicament?”

Snapping out of her trance-like state, she looked up to see a man standing in the middle of the circle. “Jesus Christ,” muttering to herself, it was barely audible, but the man heard it. Knitting her brows together, she considered aiming her trusted weapon at him but decided against it. Holstering the handgun, she studied him with her scrutinizing gaze.

The man had short blond hair with black horns protruding out of his skull—and she had suspicions they were real. He had a brilliant shade of green, it was quite challenging to determine the precise color of his eyes, due to dim illumination, but she would not mind getting lost in those endless oceans of green. The last statement almost made her chuckle but refrained herself from acting unprofessionally. Her eyes wandered to the lower region of his figure as she detected a scaly, black fading into light green tail wrapped around his right leg. His choice of clothing made her snort, all those sleepless nights were catching up to her and even the strongest of the black coffee could not help her.

His eyes widened, he seemed a bit offended by her reaction as he furrowed his brows. Opening his mouth to speak, his voice was laced with irritation, and he could not hide it. “Is my situation that laughable to you?”

Before he could resume, she interjected. “I’m sorry, but your choice of attire is ridiculous.” A low chuckle escaped her full lips, her intuition screamed at her to cower in fear, but she could not bring herself to be frightened by a creature with such a horrible taste in fashion. The detective noted, the man—or the creature—in front of her attempted to be smooth but failed miserably, and it clearly irked him. Shaking her head, she glanced down at the symbol, and then, looked up as her eyes met his mesmerizing green ones. “I believe your predicament is you can’t leave the circle, correct?”

His vexation long forgotten, he watched her with great interest as a light pink hue dusted his cheeks. He lowered his head in hopes of concealing it from her, but she noticed it; however, did not mention it. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and started talking. “Yes, I’m quite impressed you deduced it from simply glancing at the symbols.” He stopped himself as a small smile appeared on his handsome facial features. “You know Latin, don’t you?” He earned a nod from her. “If you help me with leaving this damned circle, I will explain everything to you. How does that sound?”

Under normal circumstances, she would have refused, turned on her heel, and left without sparing a second glance in his direction, but curiosity got the better of her and had a strong desire to know more about him. Even though her mind and intuition were screaming at her not to be attracted to him, she did quite the opposite. Biting her lower lip sensually, she thought for a moment and nodded her head in agreement. “I agree, but first, I’d like to know your name. We aren’t in ‘The Exorcist,’ and I have no clue how to perform the ritual, therefore, feel free to share your name with me.” A mischievous smirk danced across her face as she stretched her arms, her form relaxing.

A low chuckle escaped his lips as he nodded his head. “Very well then, it only sounds fair.” Tilting his head, his emerald green eyes glinted with an unreadable expression as he opened his mouth to start speaking. “I’m Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.” He seemed proud of his title as he resumed. “To break the circle, you have to make a pact with me.” Before she had a chance to interject, he added. “I don’t need your soul, but I will be taking something in return; however, I have to think about it. Perhaps, your heart?” The last one was a miserable attempt to joke, but it was horrible.

Thinking for a moment, she sighed heavily. Her eyes locked with his, once more. Placing her two fingers against her temples, she massaged them. “Who would have thought that bastard’s attempt to summon one of the most powerful demons in existence would be successful? If you’re wrath, then it indicates, the rest of them are down there?” The detective questioned him.

“Something along those lines. And they are my brothers; I will tell more about them later if you agree to make a deal with me.”

“Let’s do it; I don’t have an entire day to do nothing. I still have to write a report about this case, and forensic scientists will soon flood this place.” Another sigh escaped her full lips as she looked at him.

Satan raised a brow as he thought for a moment, processing the entire information that left her lips. He replayed all of her words in his mind as he finally reached a conclusion, then a genuine smile appeared on his face. His green eyes shone with great interest as if he received a gift that he had wished for his entire life. “You’re a detective, aren’t you?”

“The one and only. [Surname], [Name] [Surname], NYPD, at your service.” Her voice had a playful lilt, observing his reaction subtly. She immediately noticed his perplexed expression as she nodded to herself, thinking for a moment as she added. “We are in New York City.”

Quirking a brow, he looked at her as he mirrored her gesture. Placing his chin between his manicured thumb and index finger, the blond demon started voicing his thoughts. “It’s in the United States of America, correct?” His emerald gaze met hers as he waited for the confirmation. He earned a nod from her as he resumed speaking. “I have never been to New York City before.” Releasing his chin from his fingers’ grasp, he looked at her once more with a small, sincere smile. The curiosity was written all over his face.

A low chuckle escaped her full lips, once more. Shifting her weight on one of her legs, she raised her head in a prideful manner as she opened her mouth to start talking. “Welcome to the city that never sleeps. I’ll be your guide tonight. But before our tour begins, we need to get you out of that circle,” she stopped herself, taking a deep breath. “About the deal, what are you asking for in return?”

As much as he did not wish to admit, the Avatar of Wrath was quite entertained by her playful attitude, and her question snapped him out of his trance-like state. Straightening his back, he attempted to cover his red-tinted cheeks by lowering his head, but he was well aware his sharp movements would not go unnoticed by her. The blond man had a strong desire to impress the human in front of him, but it seemed quite impossible considering her profession and his fascination with meeting a female detective. Perhaps, it was not incorrect when he heard the Prince of Hell telling them they need to interact with the humans more.

Satan shook his head; the tufts of his blond hair swayed in every direction. He had to think of an answer quickly, or else, his companion would believe he was an incompetent and pathetic excuse of a demon. His lips curled into a confident half-smirk as he replied. “Your body.”

“To possess?”

“No,” he stammered.

“Understood,” she interjected. A mischievous smirk dancing across her gorgeous facial features as she glanced at him with a playful glint in her eyes. “You may have my body.”

Her alluring voice did wonders as Satan shuddered with pleasure, yet it was barely noticeable. To his chagrin, the detective’s detail-oriented observation skills managed to capture his every emotion as if she had been a high-quality camera. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he muttered under his breath. “I sincerely hope you don’t regret this decision; however, I won’t give you a reason to regret it.” The last part was not audible, but his companion still heard it, yet did not deem necessary to highlight it. “Please come forward,” he instructed her. She did it as she was told. “We have reached a consensus, therefore, let us make a pact. Would you like me to choose the location of the contract seal?” He earned another nod of approval. “Very well then, I know a perfect place.”

That tone of his made her highly suspicious, and her suspicions were proved to be correct as she felt a burning sensation in her lower abdomen. Her breath hitched as she realized the location of the contract seal, but after the odd feeling left her organism, she seemed quite indifferent about it. Shaking her head playfully, she looked at him with a smirk. “Of all places you could have chosen, you picked down there. I have been marked by a demon, what should I do?” Raising her hands in mock surrender, a melodious chuckle escaped her full lips as her gaze shifted between her handsome companion and the green glowing circle.

The Avatar of Wrath took a deep breath as he stepped forward, testing whether the contract worked or not. He could sense a strong bond with the detective, yet he was still dubious. The green smoke dissipated, and candles resumed flickering, not being tainted with green anymore. It had been so long he made a pact with anyone; he completely forgot about the bond he and his master shared. As if sensing his hesitation, the woman in front of him extended her hand for him to take. Satan looked at the hand as if he had seen a ghost. He blinked once, twice, thrice. Thinking for a moment, he placed his hand on hers. A pink hue found its way to his cheeks, not being used to physical contact, he glanced at her to admire her quick-thinking.

Squeezing his hand in reassurance, she simpered. “It seems the contract worked. You’re a free man now.” Looking over her shoulder, she could hear the voices and she could clearly recognize every one of them, they were her colleagues. Returning her attention back to her handsome companion, she sighed heavily. “We have to do something about your appearance.”

The blond demon understood her immediately. Perhaps, the bond between them was stronger than he thought. Releasing her hand from his grasp, he altered his appearance as he transformed into his human form. During the transformation, his eyes were closed, but he opened them quickly as soon as he heard a snort. Knitting his brows together, he opened his mouth to question her attitude, but he was interrupted when she spoke up.

“I’m sorry, Satan, but your choice of clothing is simply ridiculous. Even our prosecutor has a better taste in fashion than you.” It was rather evident the detective delighted in making fun of one of the most powerful demons, and this very demon was the Avatar of Wrath. She was either extremely brave or foolish; however, no one could deny her remarkable intelligence.

The woman straightened herself as her smirk was replaced with a serious expression. Turning around, she beckoned him to follow her. “As far as I’m concerned, no one should know about your existence. If the world were to discover the existence of supernatural creatures, I’m not certain what will occur next. We have to keep it between us. Thank God, I’m not a spy or else, I would have been concerned about the entire world, not just my city.” The sly detective was well aware of the words she had used, but she could not care less about what the Avatar of Wrath had to say. “And if I recall correctly, you are interested in mystery-thriller novels.” A low chuckle escaped her full lips as she resumed. “There is no hiding it. I’ve noticed how your facial features changed when I mentioned my profession. Your secret is safe with me.”

Satan did not respond, but he nodded in understanding as a small, sincere smile painted his face. He followed her as they walked out of the darkened room; his emerald eyes studied another room with great interest. He watched how the forensic scientists worked with the police officers to solve the mystery as soon as possible. He was impressed by their efficiency and how they greeted his companion, his new mistress. The Avatar of Wrath thought for a moment, he was cursed and sent into one of his books. The detective left the apartment and he did the same, he was staring at the equipment, but then he heard her voice, causing him to snap out of his reverie.

“We detained a serial killer, the same one that attempted to summon you. God, it was one of the most horrible cases I have worked on, but we managed to apprehend that bastard. Killing more than fifty young women, and we have only found twenty-five of them.” Shaking her head with disgust, she added. “I need a glass of whiskey and sleep. I’m going home, care to join me?” Looking down at her watch, she groaned. “Fuck, I completely forgot about it.” A tired, but playful smirk decorated her lips. “Hey, Satan, have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?”

The way she pronounced his name, her subtle teasing long forgotten. He had only known this woman for an hour, but she acted as if they had been old friends. Perhaps, it was one of the reasons every person in the room greeted her, and asked about her well-being. The blond man even noted how she appeared to remember every little detail. He was convinced some of his brothers would like her, but the mere thought of one of his brothers stealing her away from him stirred anger within him. Satan was called the Avatar of Wrath for nothing. Shaking his head to dismiss his useless thoughts, he awaited her to follow her lead.

She guided him outside of the tall building. As soon as he left the premises, his breath was taken away by the scenery. His emerald eyes widened upon seeing so many tall buildings—if his memory served him correctly, they were called skyscrapers. He had read about them in his books, yet never had an opportunity to see them in person. Satan craned his head to get a better look at them; he was amazed by the view and how there was no sign of the moon and stars. The sky above them was merely black, but the myriad colors of the city managed to conceal the plain sight of the dark sky. He was surrounded by the concrete jungle, the streets were filled with people as every one of them headed towards their destined location. The vehicles passed them, minding their own business.

Once more, he was snapped out of his reverie when he heard her voice. Following the source of the voice, he looked at the detective standing in front of a black motorcycle. He approached her as she could clearly see his astonished expression. “Truth be told, I would have been more surprised if you had not liked it. Even if you’re a demon, you still can’t deny the beauty of the city.” With a smirk, she handed him a black helmet.

Satan found it quite endearing how well she treated him, making him forget for a moment that he was one of the seven rulers of hell. The detective did not fear him. Quite the opposite, she acted as if she was afraid to harm him. Thanking her, he put the helmet on as he watched how she swung her long leg over the motorcycle, straddling it. Revving the engine back to life, she motioned him to join her. He nodded his head as he got on the ride. Instinctively, Satan wrapped his arms around her waist before she had a chance to warn him to hold tight. She started driving her precious motorcycle.

At first, the Avatar of Wrath found himself tense and unable to relax, but after witnessing how smoothly she was driving, he allowed his muscles to relax and enjoy the ride with her. He watched the passing by vehicles, buildings, and New Yorkers. He would not mind spending the rest of his life here. Even though the pace of the city was quite quick for his taste, he would not mind getting used to it. He had to admit, it indeed was one of the most beautiful cities he had ever seen. And this man had seen many of them.

Making a few sharp turns, they arrived at their destination, her apartment building. Slowing down, she rolled the motorcycle in front of the premises and shut down the engine. The detective ran her hand through her hair to fix her disheveled appearance as she got off the motorcycle and looked at her companion. “Did you enjoy the ride?” Her voice had a playful lilt. Even though she was exhausted after working non-stop to solve the case of the serial killer, she masked her emotions rather well and did not trouble the blond-haired man with her personal life, despite being well aware they were connected because of the pact.

Satan mirrored her action of getting off the motorcycle as he removed the helmet, giving it to her. His emerald gaze shifted between the detective and the tall building not far away from him. He heard her question and nodded his head in agreement without uttering a word, then followed her into the apartment complex. Satan was not surprised anymore as he witnessed how passersby greeted and welcomed her as if they were old friends of hers. His detective was quite famous among her colleagues and acquaintances, was not she? As much as he did not wish to admit, she was the polar opposite of him, yet he could understand her. Was he able to understand her, or was she the one reading him like an open book? Once more, useless thoughts plagued his mind, and he did not realize how they arrived at their desired floor.

With a soft bing, the doors of the elevator opened as they walked out of it. Taking several steps, his companion halted in front of the door, shoving her hand in one of the pockets of her leather jacket, and she grabbed the keys, then inserted the key in the hole, twisted it. The lock opened with a satisfying click as she pushed the door, entering the apartment she called home. Looking back, she ensured her new partner in crime was following her.

The Avatar of Wrath walked into the living room as his eyes continued to observe the unfamiliar location. Suddenly, the lights were turned on, illuminating the large living room. Just as he anticipated, the documents and files were scattered almost everywhere. They were on the floor, on the leather sofa and coffee table. There was an abandoned bottle of wine, a wine glass, and a closed laptop. He resumed to study the living room as his gaze landed on the large, wooden bookcase—to the opposite side of the sofa—that was filled with the books to the brim. His emerald eyes lit up with excitement as he approached the bookcase to examine it thoroughly. Satan started looking at every cover of the book as he was quite impressed by her taste in literature.

“Judging a person by their choice of literature. If you didn’t like my taste, would you break off the pact between us?”

Without tearing his eye off the books, a low chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head. He was confident she could clearly see his movements. “Of course not. And I have to admit, I’m quite fascinated with your book collection. I’ve never thought I would see these books here. Is there something you wish to tell me?” None of his words meant to be taken seriously, but it would not hurt to tease the Avatar of Wrath.

“Well, you haven’t seen my wine collection.” Considering her tone, she seemed to be quite proud of her collection. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to resume speaking. “I apologize for the mess, I will clean it up, but not right now. I can’t function properly.” The detective approached the leather sofa and slumped against it, a sigh of relief escaped her full lips as she looked at the blond demon, who was too preoccupied with studying her shelves. “Do you want anything? I’m not familiar with demon physiology; therefore, can you consume human food and drinks?”

After he had completed examining the names of the books, he turned around to face her. Straightening his back, he raised his brow as he gave her a questioned look. This man had only known her for several hours, and he had a strong desire to know more about her. She never ceased to amaze him. Satan had made deals with many humans, witches, and sorcerers—to be more precise. Him making a pact with a normal human was a rare occurrence, but all of his masters were quite egotistic and had no regard for his feelings and emotions. He was a mere demon to them, a demon they could use and throw away. The detective greatly differed from his previous masters, instead of thinking how to use him, her first question was about his well-being. She wished to learn more about him and her words held no ulterior motive. The woman had seen enough of corruption, bloodshed, violence, and death in her line of duty.

Clearing his throat to get her attention—it was a rather effective technique—he took a deep breath. “Yes, we can consume human food and drinks. Surprisingly, humans can also consume demonic and angelic food. Angels are in a similar situation, as well. It isn’t that complicated. It isn’t exactly rocket science.” Stepping forward, he started walking towards the leather sofa.

A melodious chuckle resounded in the living room, making his heart skip a beat as he looked at her as a smile of his own plastered on his handsome facial features. Nodding her head in acknowledgment, she patted a space next to her, gesturing to him to sit with her. “Not too bad for an ancient man such as yourself. I like your sense of humor, we need to work on it, but I still like it.”

The blond demon took a seat next to her as his eyes met hers. “Satan, do you need anything? If you ever require anything, don’t hesitate to tell me. My home is yours, as well. Under normal circumstances, like any sane person, I wouldn’t trust anyone that easily, but you aren’t just anyone.” Placing her head on his shoulder, she could feel how his entire body stiffened due to physical contact.

He could hear how his heart picked up its pace upon hearing those words and physical contact added fuel to already ignited fire. A red blush dusted his cheeks as his heart continued to beat rapidly. He was convinced it would jump out of his chest. He released a shaky breath and inhaled deeply, he did not dare to move as he watched how his companion started to drift into the world of slumber.

She bewitched him, yet she could not even use magic and her caring attitude towards him did wonders. Satan had to admit, she was one of a kind and he was delighted she was the one who discovered him in that damned circle, instead of someone else. As he allowed his thoughts to get him carried away, he found his tense muscles relaxing. Closing his eyes, he did not resist as he fell asleep right next to the detective.

The next day, he found himself woken up well-rested with a blanket covering his entire form. There was no sign of her, but soon she appeared out of nowhere, asking him what he wished to drink in the morning. The Avatar of Wrath spent several days with the detective and enjoyed every second of it. Somehow, she managed to take him to the crime scene as she showed him how the famous NYPD worked and he even assisted her on several occasions. He had never felt more alive as he was not under pressure, he had no obligations and he was as free as a bird. And most importantly, she had never once commanded him to do something against his will. The detective did not even trouble herself with ordering him anything. He was free to do as his heart desired; however, he never left her side.

Unfortunately, everything had to come to an end, and his happiness was no exception. One beautiful day, a black-clad man with red eyes paid a visit to her apartment, demanding his younger brother to return to the Devildom—she discovered that was how demons referred to hell. Begrudgingly and unwillingly, Satan agreed to go home, but before he left, he promised his detective he would return, and if she ever required his assistance, he would not hesitate to come back to her. His promise was absolute.

Several years had passed after his first encounter with her and he did not even visit the human world to see her. Almost everything changed over the years, including the new exchange program between the three worlds. Satan was impressed to see the infamous sorcerer as one of the exchange students from the human world, and another one was a normal human, similar to her.

The Demon Prince assigned the human to live with him and his brothers at the House of Lamentation. He found it quite ironic how all of his brothers were head over heels in love with the human as every one of them made a pact with said human, including himself. The Avatar of Wrath interacted with the human on a daily basis, but he could not forget his detective. They did not have too much in common, but he found himself at peace when he was with her. The mere thought of being with her brought serenity to his entire existence. He was thankful she was not forced to choose between him and his brothers, but he was convinced she would choose him over his brothers.

Several years had passed after his first encounter with her, and he could still sense how powerful their bond was, but a few times, he had felt how the bond between him and his detective weakened. Every time it occurred, his heart shattered into a million pieces, yet he could not gather enough confidence to face her after all these years. He was a coward. Perhaps, he did not deserve her. He was lost.

As the exchange program was coming to an end, the blond demon decided to muster enough courage—putting his pride aside—to talk to his older brother about permitting him to travel to the human world.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his emerald eyes examined the entrance of his older brother’s study. Raising his hand, his knuckles brushed against the wooden doors as he knocked three times. A muffled “come in” was heard on the other side of the door. Placing his hand on the handle, he opened the door and entered the large room. Satan had been in this room too many times; therefore, he did not even trouble himself to scan his surroundings and be fascinated. Stepping forward, the sounds of his footsteps against the marble floor resounded in the air as he stopped in front of the mahogany desk where his older brother was working.

Lucifer’s gloved hand was moving non-stop as he was signing certain documents for his Lord, but upon hearing the footsteps, an expensive pen in his gloved hand halted as he glanced up from the paperwork. The tufts of his midnight black hair covered his wine-red eyes from that angle, yet it was quite visible how exhausted he was. Straightening his back, he leaned against the red velvet chair as he opened his mouth to start speaking. “Is there any particular reason you have decided to pay a visit to me?” His voice did not have undertones of mockery, he was merely tired and wished to finish working on the documents as soon as possible.

Fortunately, Satan understood it. Instead of taunting his older brother, he nodded his head and said. “I want to visit her in the human world.”

Quirking a brow, Lucifer settled the pen on the table and gave him a questioned look. “Her?” He thought for a moment as if to recollect who they were talking about. Knitting his brows together, his red eyes met his brother’s emerald ones. “You mean the detective?” He earned a nod from the Avatar of Wrath. A sigh escaped his lips, but the ghost of a smile flitted across his handsome features. He resumed, “very well then, I will inform Lord Diavolo about it. Most likely, you will be allowed to leave for the human world in a couple of days.”

Lucifer could clearly see how his younger brother’s eyes lit up with excitement as he turned on his heel to leave the room. Shaking his head with a smirk, he resumed working on the documents. Lucifer could not simply forbid him from visiting the woman he loved. It would be quite hypocritical from his side, considering his feelings for the certain human that resided within the House of Lamentation. Who would have thought the seven rulers of hell would be brought to their knees by mere humans? Well, certainly not Lucifer.

To Satan’s surprise, his permission to leave the Devildom for the human world arrived quickly than he anticipated. It indicated he had a perfect opportunity to visit the city that never slept. Without wasting any more time, he prepared for the departure to get to her apartment as soon as possible. He could not wait any longer. Even though he could have done it before, there was an invisible barrier holding him back, or perhaps, his desire to see her was not as strong as he thought it was. Satan could have moved mountains and achieved the impossible, yet he hesitated. There was an internal conflict boiling deep within him, and he was well aware of it, but he never had once battled them. Ironically, he always found his thoughts running back to her. As much as he did not wish to admit, he was starting to fall for her. It was quite difficult to explain his dilemma, as he could not understand his own emotions.

The blond demon did not realize how he arrived at his destination, her apartment. Standing in front of the wooden door, he raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped. His knuckles hovered in front of the door as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. The Avatar of Wrath hesitated, but he had to do it. There was no turning back. Before he gathered enough courage to knock, his ears perked upon hearing a familiar sound of the elevator. Turning his head in the direction of where the sound came from, he froze in one place. His emerald green eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at her. There she was in all her glory.

Strutting through the large corridors of the building, her head was raised in a prideful manner, and her back was as straight as an arrow. The woman approached the door of her apartment, completely ignoring him. Satan was certain she noticed his presence, yet she did not even trouble herself to spare a glance in his direction. He furrowed his brow as he opened his mouth to start speaking, but closed it into a thin line. He could not utter a word. Shaking his head with disbelief, he snapped, “[Name]!”

She opened the door and looked at him. Satan’s breath hitched upon seeing her eyes; they were devoid of all emotions as if they were not even alive. No sign of life. Quirking a brow, she tilted her head and responded. “Yes, Satan, I can hear you.” Her voice was quite apathetic as she entered the living room, motioning for him to come in, as well.

Upon walking into the living room, he mentally noted, not much had changed after his first visit, but at the same time, there were some changes; however, he could not quite put the finger on it. He could feel how his heart picked up its pace as he glanced back at her, attempting to memorize every small detail of her. Exhaling, he did not realize he was holding his breath, he straightened his back and decided to engage in conversation with her. He had missed her so much, but he was not certain how to express his emotions. “How have you been?”

Closing the door behind her, she removed her blazer. His emerald gaze landed on her figure; she only wore a white tank top and a shoulder holster with her trusted pistol and a couple of loaded magazines. His brows furrowed even further upon seeing how her entire back was littered with scars of the past and several gunshot wounds that turned into scars over the years, decorating her body. The Avatar of Wrath could feel how his heart sank. Now, he could understand why he had felt the bond between them weaken a few times because she was on the verge of death. At this point, no one knew how many times she danced the tango with death himself. Once more, Satan was feeling how anger was blossoming in his chest. Clenching his fists, his knuckles turned white as he gritted his teeth, exposing his pearly whites to the world.

“Why didn’t you summon me?”

The woman ran her hand through her hair. A sigh escaped her full lips. Grabbing a black hair tie from the table, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. “I know what you’re planning to do, and that isn’t going to work.”

“[Name], why didn’t you summon me?” He repeated his question.

Stepping forward, she approached him before he unleashed the whole hell in her living room. Shaking her head, her mesmerizing, yet dull eyes met his brilliant shade of green. “What do you expect me to say?” Biting her lower lip sensually, she awaited his response.

Unclenching his fists, one of his hands traveled upwards, cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch as if she had been touch-deprived her entire life; however, it was quite the opposite. Satan was one of the most touch-deprived between the two. He was lost in her beautiful eyes, but he heard her question. “I should have been there. I should have been there to protect you. I made a promise, remember?”

“For God’s sake, you can’t be there every time I get into a life-or-death situation. It’s my profession, after all. You can’t blame yourself every time I do my job. And no, I can’t rely on you to save my ass.” She laughed humorlessly.

Before her companion had a chance to protest her dark sense of humor, she leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Satan froze in one place as a light pink hue dusted his cheeks. His arms instinctively traveled down to her waist, wrapping them around her. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, he bit her lower lip. A gasp escaped her lips, he used the opening to his advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues clashed for dominance as none of them seemed to be winning. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled away from the kiss as a string of saliva connected them.

Her heart was beating rapidly as her chest was rising and falling to get a taste of the fresh air after that delicious kiss. A wicked smirk danced across her beautiful facial features as she said between pants. “The sheer audacity of this demon,” taking a deep breath, she resumed. “Who gave you permission to make me feel such emotions and disappear as if nothing ever happened?” It was as clear as day she was teasing him, but the probability of him misunderstanding her still existed.

The Avatar of Wrath had several seconds to process the entire information and scene that unfolded right in front of his green eyes. A confident smile tugged at the corners of his lips, his hands journeying down as he grabbed the backs of thighs, lifting her and making her wrap her legs around his waist.

Encasing his waist with her legs, she balanced herself with her one hand as the other one worked on the shoulder holster to remove it before the blond-haired demon left her all hot and bothered. Satan immediately understood her intention; he tightened his grip on her thighs and added. “I got you, take your time with it.” He watched with great amusement as her skilled hands slipped the holster off her upper body and placed it on the windowsill not far away from them. She then peeled off her white tank top effortlessly, discarding it to the floor.

His emerald gaze was fixated on her ample breasts. She was such a tease, not wearing a bra and allowing her soft mounds to be on display. And of course, she was not ashamed of it as a mischievous smirk danced across her beautiful facial feature. “Like what you see? But my eyes are up here.” She slid her free hand under his chin, grabbing it with her thumb and index finger, she raised his head. Locking her eyes with his, she pulled him in for another kiss. Satan could not help but smile in delight as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Stepping forward, he walked over to the black leather sofa. He had to admit, it was a rather comfortable one. Gently, setting her on the cushions, the Avatar of Wrath pulled away from the kiss to fill his burning lungs with fresh air. Looking at her panting form, he licked his lips hungrily. His hand traveled to one of her breasts, fondling it with great pleasure. A soft but loud moan escaped her lips, making his length tighten against his pants.

Getting closer to her, the blond-haired demon’s other free hand started working on her pants to undo it, yet he was struggling. His companion quickly detected it, despite her senses being overwhelmed. “Let me help you with that.” Without wasting any time, she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Arching her back, she allowed Satan to remove the article of clothing, only leaving her in a black lacy thong and heels. She was not certain whether to be thankful or not for wearing one of her favorite pair of panties. However, she was well aware it would be destroyed tonight. Due to being black, it was quite difficult to see how soaked it was with her arousal, but Satan could sense it.

A familiar smirk of his appeared on his handsome features as he ripped the panties off, throwing it away. His green eyes admired her slick pussy as his fingers started massaging her slit, evoking adulterated sounds from her. Satan’s smirk grew wider as he inserted two fingers in her. A loud moan escaped her full lips. Allowing her to adjust to his long fingers, he started pumping in and out.

“Do you like it, kitten?” His husky voice could not have been more alluring, driving her insane. Nodding her head, the Avatar of Wrath resumed. “Tell me, who do you belong to?”

“Ah, fuck! You, you’re horrible!”

“I cannot hear you. Tell me, who do you belong to?” He repeated his question. Inserting the third finger in her, increasing the speed of his teasing.

“I, I belong to you, Satan!” She screamed, “fuck, Satan, I belong to you!”

Her manicured nails raked over his toned back, leaving red crescent-shaped marks all over his body and giving him scratch marks as a bonus. Her eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure as she continued moaning his name, she could not fight any longer. She was getting closer. Her wet walls tightening its grip on his fingers.

“Satan, I’m gonna cum.” she warned him.

The blond-haired demon smirked sinisterly as he removed them out of her. A loud, disappointed whine escaped her full lips as she looked at him. Disbelief was written all over her face, but she could not deny the fact that she enjoyed being teased by one of the most powerful demons. However, she was not going to back down that easily. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

Sliding her leg down, she snaked it around his ankle and maneuvered quite effectively as she switched places with him. The blond-haired demon was sitting on the leather sofa as she straddled him, he gazed at her mischievously. Satan was not opposed to his lover taking the reins and leading him to pure ecstasy. When a person had spent half of their life working at law enforcement, it would have been inevitable for them not to pick up a few interesting and useful habits here and there.

Unfastening the buckle of a belt and the sounds of the zipper coming undone resounded in the large living room. She slid his pants down to his ankles without breaking a sweat, along with his boxers as his hardened length sprang out of its confines, slapping against his pelvis. He was already dripping with precum. Positioning herself on top of him, her eyes studied his hardened member as she angled her body to take his entire length. Lining her entrance to the tip of his dick, she started to descend slowly as a half-vindictive smirk plastered on her features. Due to previous activities, her slick pussy could take Satan’s dick like a champion as it was sheathed to the hilt inside of her. Putting her hands on his defined chest to steady herself, the detective required a moment to get used to him. It was her first time riding a demon and his length did not disappoint her.

She bit her lower lip to fight the urge not to moan, giving her hips an experimental roll, a low groan escaped Satan’s mouth as he placed both of his hands on her hips with an iron grip. The detective started riding his dick as it had never been ridden before. A moan slipped past her plump lips, glancing at him, she began her ceaseless cycle of teasing. “I can’t believe,” her talking was interrupted by her moans. “You’ve been hiding this from me.”

Bending over, she locked her lips with his. The Rolling of her hips was rhythmic, hypnotic, and tantalizingly slow. She was driving him insane with her provocative attitude, but she knew how to please her man. Pulling away from the kiss, she took a deep breath and resumed. “Ah, let’s see who will last longer. Are you up for the challenge?” Making a few sharp movements, her breasts bounced as she grinded against him to elicit that hungry reaction out of him.

A low, guttural growl reverberated in the large living room, his green eyes were clouded with lust as one of his hands traveled upwards, he placed her pert nipple between his thumb and index finger, twisting and playing with it ruthlessly to exact his revenge. Her moans were like music to his ears, he would never get tired of it. His other hand groped her ass, kneading it. Satan’s emerald gaze was fixated on her face as he could sense she was closer to her sweet release, yet refused to admit it.

Once the Avatar of Wrath had heard an old human saying: “it takes two to tango.” He started massaging her clit side to side motion to amplify both of their pleasures. A sadistic grin etched on his handsome facial features.

Her breath hitched, she could feel how waves of pleasure overwhelmed her entire body, and her walls clamped on his dick, tightening its grip on Satan’s length. “Satan, I’m going to cum.” Her voice resounded in the air, covering the sounds of their lewdness.

Gritting his teeth, he nodded his head slightly. “Cum for me, kitten.”

The pet name was the last straw as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, coming undone on his dick. The Avatar of Wrath was not far behind as he chased his own “sweet” release, filling her pussy with his hot white seed. Both of their bodies were covered with sweat, but she could not see anything as her hair stuck to her face. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he leaned in to kiss her passionately, she reciprocated the gesture. The detective climbed off of him, his seed mixed with her juices dripped down her thigh, but right now, it was the least of her concerns as she laid right next to him on the leather sofa.

Her tired, but melodious laugh echoed in the living room as she glanced at him. “You’re one sly bastard, taking advantage of my weakness to win.”

Wrapping his arms around her relaxed form, he pulled her closer to him. The blond-haired demon chuckled and responded. “You had it coming, kitten, but as you can see, I won our little competition. Better luck next time.” He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck as he mumbled under his breath. “Who would have thought I would fall for a homicide detective?”

“Special agent. I have been promoted while you were away, boiling in hell.” She corrected him.

Before she had a chance to tell her new lover the fact that she became an FBI special agent, he had already drifted into the world of slumber. With the shake of her head, she extended her hand to grab the blanket lying not far away from her to cover both of their bare bodies with it.

“Perhaps, making a pact and falling in love with him was not a bad idea. What am I going to do with you?” Her question was not directed towards anyone as a small, sincere smile danced across her beautiful features, tucking a strand behind her ear, she snuggled against the blond-haired demon and allowed herself to fall asleep as if she had no worries or concerns in the world.


End file.
